


James Potter's Lonely Marauders Club Band

by insidethevoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insidethevoid/pseuds/insidethevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll tell you he started it for the music, but really it was all about Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly ridiculous story and the concept of two friends and myself. You're promised James/Lily, Remus/chocolate, Sirius/mischief, and Peter/actually being in the story. I'm enjoying writing it so perhaps you'll enjoy reading it.

When James Potter told Sirius Black he wanted to start a band, it was purely about the music. Being the next big wizarding world sensation. It definitely wasn't to impress Lily Evans. Nope. Definitely not the reason. Because if that were the case, it would mean he liked Lily Evans romantically. Which he didn't, because she didn't like him that way. He could be persuaded, perhaps, if she were to change her mind. But we're getting off track, it's about the music.

James Potter is a serious musician, he'll have you know. He hasn't got time for women! He's got time for guitar and his studies … well he's got time for guitar. He'd want you to know that any characters of the female variety in his songs pale in comparison to Lily Eva – er, have a purely coincidental likeness to anyone you'd know. Especially anyone in Gryffindor Tower. Because it's not about her.

James Potter and his music. Not beautiful, intelligent, non-James-Potter-lover Lily Evans. Right. Glad that's sorted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius!"

Sirius Black inhaled the last of his breakfast sausages and turned to see his best friend and fellow troublemaker, James Potter, walking towards him.

"Running a bit late today, aren't we, James?"

"Someone tied me to my bed, Sirius, any idea who that could've been?"

"Mmm, haven't the slightest," Sirius smirked, offering James a lone goblet. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Don't mind if I do," said James, taking the drink. "Brilliant job tying Remus up though, he was still tangled up when I left! But all pre-breakfast hijinks aside, I've had a fantastic idea."

James and Sirius jumped slightly in surprise as a voice behind them said, "For the last time, you can't magic your way into Lily's good graces. Oh, and thanks for the stunt with the sheets this morning, Padfoot. Lovely, that was."

Remus Lupin cleared himself a path on the table and slid across it before taking a seat on the bench opposite his friends. He began piling his plate high with anything he could get his hands on and started scarfing it down in a manner similar to Sirius.

"It's got nothing to do with Lily, Moony. It's got to do with the four of us and I think – hang on, where's Peter? He was gone by the time I got up, I assumed he'd be around here somewhere."

A series of muffled noises, which were supposed to be words, left Remus' mouth, accompanied by tiny bits of food.

"Chew your food, mate, this isn't the Shrieking Shack. This is the public," Sirius joked before poking Remus in the chest.

"Oi, I reckon I eat more politely than you do. Anyway, I said he was having a bit of trouble getting out of his sheets when I left him."

Just then, a short, pudgy boy came bounding into the Great Hall. His clothes were being stretched to their limit and a strip of white linen was hanging out of his trousers. Peter Pettigrew waddled over to the other boys and sat down with great effort. The bed sheets seemed to have gathered at his legs. Despite flailing his arms in an attempt to regain his balance, Peter promptly fell backwards onto the floor.

"Wormtail, did you put your robes and things on over the sheets?" asked Sirius through a thinly veiled laugh.

"I couldn't," Peter tried rolling to one side, "get the knots out," he rolled again, "of the sheets." Remus pulled him upright.

"Thanks," said Peter, a bit out of breath.

James cleared his throat, preparing to unleash his brilliant idea to his friends now that they'd found Peter.

"Right, gentlemen, I am about to propose my greatest idea ever!" he proclaimed confidently.

"Better than playing 'Dodge the Whomping Willow?'" asked Peter.

"Better than 'Let's sneak into the kitchens during dinner because no one will ever know?'" chimed in Remus.

"Better than 'If I ask Lily for homework help long enough she'll have to give in?'" inquired Sirius.

James shoved Sirius roughly, but in jest, before announcing, "It's better than the lot. We're starting a band."


	3. Chapter 3

"A band," repeated Remus in disbelief.

"A BAND. GENIUS. I'M IN. STEP ASIDE LADIES, SIRIUS BLACK, MASTER WIZARD AND DRUMMER COMING THROUGH!"

"Knew you'd love it!" said James excitedly as he hi-fived Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. Peter was repeating a chorus of "great idea" and "this includes me, right?" The three reassured Peter that, yes, he would of course be involved. He was their friend after all.

Having put themselves in a rather jolly mood, the four quickly finished breakfast and left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor Common Room. James wanted to get a head start on planning their careers. Really, he'd hoped to get at least the next fifteen years or so planned out before Potions. They turned, heading up the final staircase, when a group of fellow fifth years was heading down. The girls coming down tried to shuffle past the Marauders. Tried being the key word, because the Marauders were having none of it. Well, one of them. James Potter to be specific.

"Oi, Evans, you missed our breakfast date!" James accused.

"Even if I hadn't been late because someone tied me to my bed this morning," she flashed an angry then amused look at Sirius, who was stifling a laugh, "I still would have missed our date because I agreed to nothing."

"You'll eat those words when we become famous," he replied, in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yes! Just imagine my despair. Poor Lily Evans, sitting at home weeping because she declined the offer of professional miscreant James Potter."

"Replace miscreant with rockstar and, yeah, sounds about right."

"HA. Promise you'll invite me to your first show, Potter, because that is something I wouldn't miss for the world," she said, quite seriously, as she and the rest of the girls managed to slip past him and continue their walk to breakfast.

"I definitely will! I'm taking you up on that offer, Lily!" James called after her.

"You'd better!" he heard her voice echo.

With a spectacular grin on his face, James practically sprinted up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"It's about the music he says," whispered Remus to his friends. "He's right love sick, that one. I almost feel bad that Lily seems like she hates him."

"Nah, she doesn't," Sirius whispered back. "Besides, dear Moony and Wormtail, you're missing the most important part!"

"What's that, Sirius?" asked Peter excitedly.

"He may be doing it for her, but we're doing it for him. And the mischief, can't forget the mischief."

They followed James' path to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius had one foot inside before he turned, abandoning his earlier hushed tone, and said, "I hope you like detention, boys, because I feel we'll be seeing a lot of it!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Marauders were huddled in the back corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, furiously putting quill to parchment. Anyone who didn't know better would think they were hard at work on their school assignments. Four students hard at work, utilizing every free minute to further their education and become a proper part of society.

Of course, everyone knew better. No, along with writing down some hideous band name suggestions, James and Sirius were arguing over which one of them would sing. James felt, with it being his idea and all, he deserved the job. Sirius, on the other hand, thought he should sing because, well, he was Sirius Black. Peter was trying very hard not to fall asleep. Remus was lightly hitting his head against the wall, finding the physical pain soothing in comparison the never-ending bickering.

"I should do it, it was my idea!"

"But I'm Sirius Black."

"I can actually sing."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"But you – "

"I'm. Sirius. Black."

"I'll let you do it if you can tell me what we learned in Potions yesterday."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly, knowing better. He thought hard about it. James relaxed in his chair and smirked. Sirius spent the lesson in question sending enchanted paper planes containing poetry of questionable content to a very unlucky Hufflepuff boy. Sirius was aiming for girl next to him, but he found it hard to concentrate with tiny explosions coming from nearby cauldrons. A few minutes had passed when Sirius spoke again.

"I've got it."

James moved within inches of his face and looked Sirius straight in the eye. "You've got nothing."

Sirius roughly exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "I've got nothing," he said with a frown. "You've been a worthy competitor, Mr. Potter," he said in mock congratulations as he grabbed and shook James' hand.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but we haven't even settled on a name yet," Remus reminded them.

"Can't we just be the Marauders? I can remember that," Peter said through a yawn.

"No we can't! That's the laziest band name I've ever heard."

"Is it lazy, Moony, or is it just lazy enough?" responded Sirius.

It's lazy, Remus was about to say when James cut him off with, "IT'S JUST LAZY ENOUGH."

"Fine," said Remus sternly, "but I'm getting something out of this deal!"

"What did you have in mind?" James questioned.

"I demand chocolate be within my grasp before and after all shows. All of them. You know I can be a bit of a monster about it."

James, Sirius, and Peter side-eyed Remus for about fifteen seconds before all four of them burst into laughter. "Come on," said Remus, "we'd better get to class."

"Moony, didn't you tell me once that you could play piano?" inquired James as they left Gryffindor tower. He nodded in agreement.

"What can I do?" asked Peter eagerly.

"Can you play anything?" inquired James, now walking backwards to face him properly.

"No, but I can learn!"

"You, my friend, will be the greatest bassist Hogwarts has ever kno – oof."

Suddenly, James was on the floor. He'd run into someone and landed on them with a tremendous thump. Sirius helped him up. James turned to apologize, until he saw the person he fell on top of.

"What are you doing up here, Snivellus?"

Severus Snape pointed his wand straight at James' and said, "If you must know, I'm looking for Lily."

"Evans? Well don't get your wand in a knot, I didn't do anything to her. I'm sure she's off avoiding you."

The four of them laughed while Severus gripped his wand tighter.

"Seriously, come off it and put your wand away. Blimey, it's a wonder she puts up with you."

"The only person I put up with in this bloody castle is you, Potter."

James flinched. He knew that voice. He adored that voice. Except when that voice was cross. He allowed himself a moment of panic, hoping she hadn't heard the entire exchange, before putting on his coolest face to greet her with.

"Evans! Funny meeting you here. No autographs, please."

"As if I'd ever want one."

"Allow me to escort you to class, it's the least I can do for a fan."

"I've already got someone whose company I enjoy to escort me, thanks," she retorted, linking arms with Severus and walking away.

"Why can't we be friends, Evans?"

"Because you bully my friends, Potter," Lily called over her shoulder.

James groaned and kicked the nearest wall.

"Bad luck with the missus, mate. Maybe you go that one step further and blow her up in potions today," Sirius joked.

Sirius took off running, then, with James close behind him, threatening to take his head off.


	5. Chapter 5

"James, how exactly did you manage to get all this stuff in a week?" Remus asked as he helped Sirius finish setting up his drum kit.

"I have friends in high places!"

"You made a deal with that bartender at the Hog's Head, didn't you?"

"'Course I did! Contrary to popular belief, I can't do everything on my own," James said with a wink. "Besides, he said we could play there on Halloween."

"That's in two weeks! We don't even know how to play this stuff."

"Oh but we will."

And they did. Well, more accurately, they tried. It wasn't as awful as they expected, but not as great as they would have liked. Peter, in particular, surprised everyone. Within an hour he learned a few simple songs from the radio quite easily. Peter was never considered the best at anything, so he was quite chuffed at his progression.

Remus' only quarrel was with the decaying old piano he was forced to practice on. Apparently it required more than a week to sneak a piano into the Shrieking Shack, even with magic. His current piano was missing more than a few keys and was horribly out of tune. He laughed his way through it, though, glad to be in the Shrieking Shack for something other than his furry little problem.

Sirius was, well, a bit over zealous. He seemed to favor volume over anything resembling a beat. He got the hang of it eventually. James was happy to hear the drums sound more like music and less like a headache. If nothing else, James thought, he'll be a joy to watch on stage.

And then there was James Potter, sitting in a corner of the room with his acoustic guitar. It was difficult for him to concentrate with three other people playing three different tunes on three different instruments, but he was trying. While the others were simply trying to refine their skills, James was working on something specific. He already knew, a little bit, how to play and the song he was working on wasn't particularly difficult. Even if it was, he would've learned it anyway. His friends never asked why he was playing a song by a muggle band, they just let him be.

A few hours later the Marauders made their way back to Hogwarts, all forty fingers beginning to form blisters. As they walked through the portrait into the Common Room, who was sitting in front of the fire studying but Miss Lily Evans. James thought this a prime opportunity to invite her to their Halloween show.

"Evening, Evans," James said in his most charming voice.

"Potter," she responded, not lifting her eyes from the book in her lap. Sirius cleared his throat which did prompt Lily to look up. "Oh, you're all here! Hello, Remus. Peter. Sirius." She greeted them much more cordially than she had James, and even winked at Sirius. He threw her some ridiculous finger guns in response. James glared at Sirius briefly, eliciting a laugh from Lily at his jealousy.

"I see you're on a first name basis with everyone except me, does that make me special?"

"Pay attention, Potter, it makes you least special. I didn't feel compelled to wink at you."

"You will one day. All in good time."

"Right. So is there any particular reason you boys interrupted my study session, or have you come to join me?"

Through a laugh, James said, "Of course not. This is a business meeting! You will remember, I hope, about a week ago when you begged me to keep you up to date on all my latest musical endeavors?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I would never beg you for anything, but I do remember the conversation."

"Well make sure you're free on Halloween. Come to the Hog's Head and see us play."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. James' heart was pounding and his brain was trying to predict what she might say. Lily looked a bit dumbfounded. Surprised, perhaps, that he actually went through with the whole music thing.

"I'll clear my schedule," she said, finally.

James was elated. He began walking backwards towards the dormitory with a smug look on his face. That look did, however, quickly disappear when he hit a snag in the carpet and fell onto the floor. Lily had the good grace to muffle her snickering, but Remus, Sirius, and Peter did not. They were doubled over in laughter. As he pulled himself up, James really hoped falling over in front of Lily Evans wasn't going to become a reoccurring theme.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, NO, I can't do it!"

"What do you mean you can't do it? There's maybe six people out there. It could actually be more productive not to play, Prongs," said Sirius seriously.

James peeked from behind the makeshift stage. There were, in fact, only six people present: the barkeep, Professor Slughorn, two strangers, Lily Evans, and, much to James' dismay, Severus Snape. Did she go anywhere without him? Something was churning in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't do it, he really couldn't do it.

"Go out there and tell them we're not playing. I'm going to stay back here and try not to vomit," James said, quite rushed, as he pushed Sirius towards the patrons. Sirius just laughed. Remus and Peter asked him what was going on from the stage. They'd been slated to start playing twenty minutes ago. Watch this, Sirius mouthed to them.

"Witches, wizards, and local drunks! Our deepest apologies for the delay. We're just having a tiny issue with our dear Mr. Potter, won't be a tick!" Sirius announced.

James grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him behind the stage.

"I am going to kill you."

"Half of those people aren't even listening. I reckon that bloke in the blue robes is passed out, he's sunk halfway down his chair," Sirius reassured him. "You go up, we play a few songs, then we can go back to the castle and you can vomit to your heart's desire."

"But what if I'm not cool and together? I am always cool and together. I will not start making a fool of myself in front of her –"

"That ship's sailed, mate."

" – and I certainly won't do it in front of Snivellus."

"Look," began Sirius, wrapping his arm around James' shoulder and walking him towards the front of the stage, "I'm sure it'll be bloody fantastic. Because it's us, how could it not be? But," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "if it's not we'll just spill that Moony's a werewolf and bam, everyone's forgotten about it."

"Selling out your best friend for your other best friend?" James wiped away a fake tear. "You're alright, Padfoot."

"I am, aren't I? Now go!"

James took a deep breath and stepped up onto the stage. Sirius took his place at the drums, waving to the thoroughly unimpressed crowd, and James picked up his guitar.

"Um, hello. I'm James. That's Sirius on the drums, Remus on the piano, and Peter on the bass," he said, pointing to each of them.

"Mr. Potter!" called a voice from the back. "I didn't know you could play guitar!"

"To be honest, professor, I think we're going to find out together."

"Doubt you can. Arrogant prat," Snape whispered just loud enough for James to hear. He intended to give Snape a piece of his mind when Lily caught his eye. She nudged Snape with her elbow when he said it then looked at James. She gave him a look he understood to mean, "If you say one word I will walk out of here right now." So he didn't.

"Right, I think we'll just get on with it. Shall we, boys?"

Sirius counted off and they began. Much to James' surprise, lyrics were actually passing over his lips. It became easier with each verse to play and sing. Until, of course, he dared glance over at Lily, at which time his stomach did backflips so he would quickly turn away.

The music echoed through the virtually empty pub for almost an hour. It was a highlight, for James anyway, when Snape popped to the bathroom because Lily looked much more enthused with him gone. The only lowlight came during "I Wish My Professors Were Toads." James could feel Professor Slughorn's gaze as he sang: "I wish my professors were toads, I don't wanna learn, I just want the fame, what good are potions anyway, I think they're really lame." There would definitely be repercussions from that. They ended with a very fast, loud, and frankly just noisy, cover of Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble.

By the time their set had ended, the other stranger had passed out and Snape's scowl had reached an intensity James had never previously seen. Lily was the only one to clap. It was quite slow, and James suspected she did it out of pity, but he would take it. He jumped off the stage and sauntered over to where Lily and Snape were finishing their butterbeer.

"Enjoy the show, Evans?"

"My favourite part was when you insulted the only teacher who doesn't think you're a complete menace."

"I can't please everybody."

"It wasn't totally, completely awful, Potter."

He smiled. "Thanks. And you?" He turned to Snape, using all his will power to not call him by any names.

"Stick to causing trouble, Potter. I only came because Lily asked me."

"Very noble of you, I expected no less."

"Okay, okay. Severus, let's just go," Lily chimed in. "I'm not in the mood to deal with either of you right now."

As Lily and Snape moved towards the door James called out, "So you'll come to the next one?"

"Not a chance!" said Snape as he stormed out.

"If you're lucky," Lily promised before following Snape out.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how awesome was last night? We need to do that again soon!" exclaimed Peter as the Marauders left their thirty minute detention. It turned out Professor Slughorn had not taken too kindly to their potions bashing.

"Yeah, great, but can we agree to no more teachers?" asked Remus. "We get detention enough as it is."

"Of course," James agreed. Any more detentions that necessary would be counterproductive. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself last night, Moony."

A smile crept over Remus' face. "It was pretty brilliant, wasn't it?"

The four laughed and reminisced all the way to the Great Hall where they hoped dinner was still being served. They were in luck – it was. The boys started scarfing down anything within an arm's length. Passersby would think they'd not eaten in days! But, to their credit, the floor was kept relatively clean. The same could not be said for their faces.

"That's very attractive, boys, you should make the change permanent," Lily observed as she stood directly behind James, arms crossed as per usual. Through a fully stuffed mouth, James was frantically asking for a napkin. Sirius tossed him one, laughing at his inability to maintain his composure.

"Don't stop stuffing your face on my account, Potter. I just came to say that …"

James raised his eyebrows and looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"I thought you did a good job yesterday," she sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't go reading too much into it," she added hurriedly. "We're still not friends or anything. It's just … credit where credit is due. That's all, really." She paused before saying, "bye" and turning to leave.

"You lot enjoy what's left of dinner, I need to have a word with the missus," he said to his friends then ran to catch up with Lily. Strangely enough, he couldn't spot her even though she'd only left moments before he did. He scanned the entirety of the Great Hall but there was no sign of the redhead. He resolved to simply return to Gryffindor Tower, thinking he'd missed her. He made it a mere six or seven feet towards the staircase when someone grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall.

"Let's get something straight, Potter. You played music well last night, that's it. I don't like you. I don't like the way you treat my friends. And I am certainly not your 'missus.'"

"Heard that, did you?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"You're such a self-involved, arrogant – "

"Toerag, yeah, you've said before." He rubbed the back of his head where it made contact with the wall, trying to soothe the throbbing pain. She simply scoffed at him, turned sharply on her heel, and stormed away.

"You know, one day you're not going to hate me!" he called.

"I highly doubt that!" she spat back at him. He followed her up the stairs.

"It's true! And you don't have to act like I'm the worst thing to ever walk the Earth all the time."

"I'm not acting, Potter."

"Sure you are. Because you know what? You don't accommodate requests from people you loathe!"

"I don't loathe you, I just … strongly dislike you! And I only went to your stupid show out of pity!"

"One doesn't often feel pity for someone they hate."

Lily stopped walking just short of the Fat Lady. She whipped around and started to disagree, but James was only inches behind her. He assumed it really took her by surprise because she gasped in response. The pair just stood in the corridor, staring each other down, for several minutes. James was the first to break the silence.

"You don't have to believe me, but you'll change your mind someday. And it may be years down the road, but one day I won't be the only one being called Potter. I'll be calling you Potter as well."

"Now we're done," she said curtly. Lily rushed inside the Common Room and headed straight for the stairs.

"Come on, Evans, doesn't it get exhausting being cross with me all the time?" he asked, following her up the stairs.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just not talking to you! Goodnight, Potter." She marched through the door to her dormitory and closed it quickly. James made it two more steps before the enchantment kicked in and the stairs were replaced with a slide. The slide did not deter James, though. He would finish his conversation with Lily.

On the first attempt, he made it about halfway up the slide before misplacing his right foot and finding himself right back at the bottom. On the second try, his hand slipped in a most unfortunate manner. James' elbow slammed against the slide, as did his face. He groaned loudly when his broken glasses joined him at the bottom. The third go was thwarted when a group of girls came back from dinner. James hid behind the couch to save what was left of his dignity. Finally, on his fourth effort, James made it to the top. He balanced himself with great effort, one hand on the door frame for support. With his free hand, James rapped on the door.

"Evans! Evans, come back!"

"Potter? What are you doing?"

"I just want to finish our conversation, open the door!"

"No, I think I'll keep it shut. And the conversation is quite finished."

"It's important!"

"You're just going to say something insulting, followed by something charming, and then you're going to ask me out. Just go to bed."

"You think I'm charming!"

"I think you're annoying."

"Please? I am begging you."

Lily started to open the door. James just smirked, he knew that would work.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"All in all, we've established tonight that you don't hate me. The way I see it, not hating someone means you could like them. And if you like someone like Snape, Merlin knows you can like me. I'm smart, you're smart! You're gorgeous and, frankly, I'm dashing. Why don't we stop fighting nature?"

"You made me open the door so you could say exactly what you said you wouldn't say."

"Never said I wouldn't say those things, Evans, do pay attention. Every great musician needs a beautiful trophy on his arm and I think you – " Would be perfect he was about to say. But James never got to finish because something hard had made contact with his face. James was falling down the slide head first. Lily Evans just punched me in the face, he thought before passing out.

James woke up in the Hospital Wing two hours later, surrounded by his friends. As they came into focus, James could see they were laughing.

"We just found out what happened, mate," said Sirius.

"Who else knows?" he grumbled, bringing his hand to his cheek.

"If they're a Gryffindor, they know," Peter answered.

"I definitely deserved it, remembering what I said. That was actually a bit rude. She's going to really hate me now," James complained.

"Write a song about it," Remus suggested.

"I was thinking a regular apology," James replied. Sirius laughed loudly at the idea until James gave him a stern look.

"Oh, you're serious," he said, surprised.

"Of course I'm – "

But he never did finish that thought because Lily had just entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi, here comes trouble," whispered Sirius. "We'll just leave you to it."

"Wait!" James grabbed Sirius' wrist. "Quickly, how did you manage to get up into their dorm when you tied us all up in sheets? These injuries aren't all from being punched in the face."

"I'm pretty good at jumping when I'm not human, don't you reckon?" he replied with a wink.

James smiled, letting out an oohhhhh, and high-fived him. Of course, he grabbed his face in pain a second later. Turns out when you get punched in the jaw, it still hurts a few hours later. James shooed them away just as Lily reached the foot of his bed.

"Oh, we'll leave. But there's just one more thing I'd like to do," Sirius said, turning to Remus. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure! Lily Evans, we would like to congratulate you on one hell of a right hook," he said, grabbing and shaking Lily's hand. She just stood there, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, maybe you could teach me sometime?" asked Peter.

"If he's ever out of line again, we are coming straight to you," joked Sirius.

James hit his friends with his pillow until they ran out laughing. Once the rest of the Marauders were gone, James turned his full attention back to Lily. He couldn't read her expression. He, however, looked a bit frightened. Was she here to tell him off? Apologize? Merlin, was she going to hit him again? No, surely not, there were still others present. After several agonizing minutes, she spoke.

"You don't look good, Potter."

"S'pose I have you to thank for that."

"You deserved it!"

"You look nice with your hair all messed up like that, Evans."

"Have you learned nothing tonight?"

"No, no. You're right. Out of line, sorry."

"I only came to make sure I hadn't broken your face or something," she said and sat in the chair next to James' bed.

"Well you haven't. So why are you sitting down?"

"Because you need to understand something. I put up with you constantly hitting on me, I put up with having to live in the same tower as you, and I put up with you bullying Severus – "

"S'not like you don't tell me off for all those things," he mumbled.

"You need to be told off for those things," she insisted.

"Can't control what the Sorting Hat does, Evans."

"You can control the other two things. And I'm not finished, quit interrupting. I put up with all those things. But I am not your trophy you can flaunt to the entire world. I'm not some prize you can win with constant affections and some guitar playing."

"I know that."

"You didn't seem to know that two hours ago," she said scathingly.

"Everything aside, I am truly and properly sorry for those words. Regretted them as they were leaving my mouth."

"You shouldn't have even uttered the words! I'm a person, not a trophy!"

"Lily, I'm really, really sorry."

"Lily?"

"It's not an Evans kind of moment. I'm trying to apologize."

"I believe you. I'm just surprised."

"Maybe sometimes I get caught up in a moment and say things I don't even mean. And maybe it gets me into trouble sometimes. And maybe I'm really cross with myself for putting you on the receiving end of it."

"Yeah? Well, good. Remember that next time you almost do something moronic."

"I'll try, no guarantees though. I run with a tough crowd, I have a reputation to uphold!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"It looks like someone, I'm betting Remus, had the good grace to bring me my guitar to strum while I rest from these awful injuries. Hand it to me?" he asked, motioning behind her. She rolled her eyes again but handed it to him. He started playing a simple tune on it.

"Lily," he sang.

"Do you really think now's the time for this?"

He ignored her and continued singing, "I don't think she really hates me."

"I'm leaving now!" Lily threatened as she rose from her seat at James' bedside.

"Wait, wait!" he called after her. "One kiss? Because you punched me in the jaw?"

"A punch you deserved!"

"Yes, yes, a punch I deserved!"

"Fine."

James eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" he choked out.

"I said fine. Close your eyes."

His breathing became shallow and any ability to process thoughts had completely shut down. Perhaps he was dreaming. James closed his eyes as he was told, thinking if it was a dream, it was the greatest one he'd ever had. A moment later, he felt the tips of her hair tickling his cheek and he thought he might die on the spot. His eyes bolted open a second later when something soft and decidedly cotton whacked him over the head.

"Not if you were the last boy on this planet, Potter."

"You just hit me with a pillow!"

"See you in Potions!" she said, walking away.

"You just hit me with a pillow!"

"Goodnight, Potter," she yelled from the corridor.

James sighed, putting his pillow back behind his head where it belonged. At least she came to visit him, James supposed. He turned over, hoping to get some rest and thinking about the kiss that almost was.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks following his stint in the hospital wing, a night which would be affectionately known as "The Evans Incident" within the Marauders inner circle, were quite pleasant where James Potter and Lily Evans were concerned. They argued, of course, but James thought it became more pleasant and less disdainful with each passing exchange. The new cordial attitudes would only last until the Marauders would partake in their favorite pastime, picking on Snape. James only remembered this particular activity made Lily unfathomably angry until it was too late.

Newfound friendliness with Lily wasn't the only thing James acquired since being punched in the jaw. A few days after their Halloween show, James received an owl from the Hog's Head. The Marauders would have standing billing every Friday, should they want it. James had written back right away. Of course they wanted it! The crowd had been consistently small, but there was one saving grace. Lily had shown up to two performances. He constantly ran the conversation from her first surprise appearance through his mind.

"Didn't really expect to see you here, Evans."

"Severus has detention. Why, would you prefer I left?"

"No! No, please stay. It's just, you keep telling me you don't like me."

"I – I didn't have anything better to do."

"So I'm your last resort?"

"Oh don't sound so offended, you practically begged me to come!"

"On the contrary, I'm quite pleased. A few weeks ago I wasn't your anything. Now I'm your last resort. I'm moving up in the world."

"Don't get cocky."

"Me? Never."

"Well go on then."

"What?"

"Go play your music, Potter. I'm getting bored."

He was replaying this exact conversation for the umpteenth time, idly strumming a muggle song on his guitar, when he saw Sirius standing in the dorm doorway.

"Is that the weird muggle song you've been trying to learn since day one in the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in how you managed to come by all that makeup? You've got a bit just there," he replied, pointing to Sirius', well, entire face. "Someone's been in the broom cupboard again, haven't they?"

Sirius tried to wipe the lipstick off his face with his sleeve. "It's possible. Would you rather I come back here and do it in front of you, Prongs?"

James pretended to consider the options before saying, "Carry on."

"What are you learning that rubbish song for anyway?"

"No reason."

"Mate, of course there's a reason. Is it Lily? Oh, I bet it's Lily!" Sirius said excitedly and scooted James over so he could join him on the bed.

"It's not!" James insisted, but he was blushing.

"I watch you pine after her every day. You started a band to impress her for Merlin's sake! And don't give me that 'it's for the music' line. I am smarter than my marks in Transfiguration would have you believe."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"We're best mates, right?"

"Obviously!"

"Forever."

"Until death."

"Are we married?"

"A little, yeah."

"Just as well, we already live together."

"I'm not picking up after you."

"You don't even pick up after yourself!"

"Well that's true. At the very least, our children will be beautiful."

"They'll be envied for their looks, I reckon."

The pair shared a laugh at the very notion. They then sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sirius said softly, "I just think she'd be good for you."

"Sometimes I think we could even be friends. But sometimes I think she hates me."

"She doesn't. Just keep being yourself and she'll come 'round. And I supposed it would help to just ignore Snivellus more often, but I can't make any promises."

"Padfoot, why are you so set on this?"

"I told you, I think you two would be nice together. Oi, don't give me that look! I can do more than just joke around! I can be deep and all that!" he finished dramatically.

"You don't even like Lily, you said she was too uptight!"

"She is! Doesn't mean I don't like her. Anyone with the gumption to punch James Potter in the jaw is okay by Sirius Black."

"Is that why you told off that poor Hufflepuff boy yesterday for talking to her?"

"Oh! See, you weren't supposed to hear about that!"

"Told him she was taken by me, did you? I'm surprised she didn't punch you as well."

"She tried, but I'm a fast sprinter. Look, you know how I always get what I want? I want this. And a big, scary werewolf told me she's been fighting with Snape about you."

"How does he know?"

"Well she likes him!" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Of course."

"Don't look so mopey. It's not like Lily treks down to the Hogsmeade, into the Hog's Head of all places, to see anyone but James Potter and his glorious guitar."

James sighed, wondering if any of it was really true. Even when Lily was fighting with him, there was some kind of passion behind it. Lily had told James once before that if he didn't like Snape, he should just ignore him. And James took Lily Evans for the kind of girl that took her own advice. She said she didn't like James but she never ignored him. Just as James was drifting off into another Lily-trance, Sirius stirred him from his thoughts.

"You'd better get some rest, mate. Big Quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow."

"With all the music, I'd almost forgotten about Quidditch."

"So has everyone else. I heard a first year say you were his favorite seeker this morning. James Potter, a Seeker. Imagine that," he laughed.

James was laughing now too. "Right, the star Chaser is mistaken for a Seeker!" They laughed for quite a bit longer than they should have, but the notion of James Potter being mistaken for a Seeker was ludicrous. When their laughter subsided, James agreed he should get some rest. There was Slytherin's team to destroy, music to be learned, and a woman to be wooed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the Common Room to a booming round of applause. They completely destroyed the Slytherin team. With Gryffindor's 210 to Slytherin's 30, the green and silver clad students were sulking more than usual.

James received more pats on the back and congratulations than he cared to count as he zigzagged through the crowd. He was headed towards his dorm to change, was being the operative word there, when someone with long, red hair distracted him. James tossed his bag and broom haphazardly into a corner and headed straight to the couch where Lily was talking to Remus. He could hear the tail end of their conversation as he approached.

"Remus, I'm serious, it was just a dare."

"I'm sure it is. I'm just saying there's nothing to be ashamed of if it isn't."

"Let it go! I don't like Potter, it was just dumb luck! Or bad luck."

James made his move to interrupt and said, "If it wasn't for bad luck, Evans, you wouldn't have any luck at all."

Lily's face flushed. She frantically tried to wipe away the red and gold paint on her left cheek but James grabbed her wrist to stop the motion. Written on her cheek in gold, just below a red stripe, was a word. Just one word. Potter.

"My name on your cheek. Fancy that."

"It was a dare, Potter."

"And what kind of dare involves me without my knowledge?"

"A few of us put the names of the male members of the Quidditch team in a hat and had to wear the name of whomever we picked. It's not even much of a dare."

"And you picked me?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm flattered."

"Of course you are! I wrote your stupid name on my face and it has to mean something because you're the irresistibly charming James bloody Potter."

"Your words, Evans, not mine," he replied coolly. He chanced a glance a Remus, who looked simultaneously amused and horrified. James jerked his head to the side, trying to tell Remus it was okay to leave. Remus saluted and vacated the couch. James promptly filled it again by jumping over the back of the couch. He merely smirked at Lily, all too pleased at the situation.

"I'm not in the mood, Potter. Congratulations on the win and everything, but it would be grand if you bothered someone else for a change."

"I'll leave if you answer one question."

"And what's what?" she asked with a sigh.

"Are you coming to the show again this week?"

"No."

The smile on his face fell. "Why's that?"

"I'm just not. I can go where I please on the weekends!"

"I can't dictate your weekends, but he can?" James was surprised at his own tone. It was jealous, spiteful, and downright mean. "I'm sorry. Misdirected anger. I don't want to control your weekends! You just look like you have fun at the shows and …" he trailed off.

"This is not a conversation for a crowded Common Room."

James made his way over to the portrait hole and looked back. Lily stood up and hesitated, but followed him. The corridor was empty as almost the entire school was either celebrating or feeling sorry for themselves. James thrust his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet, hoping Lily would start the conversation. Unless she was going to yell at him, he thought. No, that wouldn't do. Luckily, she did speak first.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I know you've been arguing with Snape. And, apparently, it's about me."

"I will kill Remus!"

"It was Sirius, actually. But I'll take that reaction to mean it's true. You're really going to let him stop you doing something because he's a prat?"

"It's not like that."

"What's it like, then?"

"He's my best friend, has been for a long time. Yeah, it's been rocky lately. But you and your friends have bullied him a lot and I never really stopped to think what me going to your shows would do to him. It's been a bit rude on my part to not even take his feelings into consideration."

"We have significantly cut down the amount of interaction we have with Snivellus – "

"Stop calling him that!"

" – but it shouldn't matter, because he's no good. You just don't want to see it! The whole school knows he's into that dark stuff. And now you can't go to a little music gig because it might make him feel bad?"

"You know, you're just like everyone else. Why are you friends with Snape, Lily? What do you see in that git? Every time I think maybe you're changing into a decent person, you go and prove me wrong!"

She tried to storm away, but James wasn't done. He was fuming now, yet it was still on Lily's behalf, and not directly at her.

"Lily, you are smarter than this! You know I'm right. D'you know what I think? I think this it's more for your pride. You can't stand to lose someone you trusted because that would be admitting defeat. That you were wrong. You deserve better. No, you deserve the best. And he's not it!"

"I knew you would turn this into some twisted way of asking me out."

"No, it's really not. I wasn't even thinking romantically. I'm talking about friends. Hell, I'm talking about acquaintances that treat you with respect!"

Lily stared at James, mouth agape. James tried to meet her eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of what she was thinking, but Lily masterfully avoided his gaze.

"Severus is my friend and I owe him the courtesy of considering his feelings. You, of all people, understand that loyalty," she said softly.

And James did. If it were any other friend of Lily's, perhaps James would have considered retracting some of his comments. But it wasn't. James would be damned if he wasn't a great judge of character, and he only wanted her to see what he saw before she really got hurt. He had nothing convincing to add, she was too stubborn to change her mind. Something the two had in common.

"We're not friends anyway, Evans, right? So what does it matter?"

"Of course not. We're not friends."

"So all's well then."

"Yeah."

"Good." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "You know, we fight more than any two acquaintances that I know. And now I understand your frustration when you've given up chastising me for doing something stupid because I won't change my mind. And for the first time in five years, I'm going to be the one who walks away from our not-friendship."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi, Padfoot!" called James as he walked swiftly down the corridor to meet up with his friends.

"Prongs! Just the man I was looking for!"

"Yeah, d'you mind telling me why I've got detention tomorrow?"

"You see, we did a thing. Just a harmless, little prank."

"The three of you turned Snape's hair bright pink!"

"He deserved it!"

James had to agree. Snape deserved a lot of things, not least of which was having his hair turned an almost neon shade of pink.

"What did he do?" James asked.

"For one thing," Sirius said, "he's been quite rude to the person my best mate fancies. And for another, he tried to hex Wormtail!"

"You're joking?"

"He's lucky pink hair's all he's got," Remus chimed in. "That was my idea. Padfoot thought he'd just walk right up and throttle him."

"No one threatens my friends!" Sirius said defensively.

"And we appreciate it, but don't go getting expelled or something!" Remus shot back.

Sirius rolled his eyes. James merely smiled. Hearing the familiar banter was doing wonders for his stress levels. His fight with Lily a few days prior was weighing heavily on his mind. Maybe he'd been unfair. Not to Snape, but to Lily. After pondering that question and feeling guilty for some time, James' thoughts would come right back to Snape, what he's done, and anger. It was all very tiring.

"Are you okay, Peter?" James inquired.

"I'm okay. I don't think Snape realized Padfoot and Moony were just around the corner or he wouldn't have done it. He's pretty mad at you about Lily, but you weren't around so he took it out on me."

"I'll kill him!" James proclaimed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Remus cut in.

"But – "

"Besides, Lily would kill you."

"Fine, fine. But why have I got detention?"

"That's the best part!" said Sirius, in faux excitement. "See, McGonagall didn't believe you weren't there, track record and all that, and Snape wasn't going to say otherwise."

"That's just grand."

"But ignore that for now. Where's the map? Think it's time for a bit of practice in the Shrieking Shack, don't you?"

The Marauders made it out of the castle relatively easily. They'd had years of practice at this point, but one never knew when they might run into a disgruntled ghost or a professor who just won't move. Carrying out a bass and guitar also made the trek a bit more challenging, but it was an art now. They made it to the Shrieking Shack in what felt like no time at all. The four made their way to the room where Remus' piano and Sirius' drums were kept.

"Listen, if you want the one song you sing to be 'Sirius Black and I Know It,' I'm not going to stop you," James said as they set up.

"I wrote a song too!" Peter said suddenly. "I mean, you don't have to, but could I perform it sometimes? Just once or twice, it's probably not very good." He held out the parchment with the music and lyrics scrawled on it to James. He took it, looking at his usually shy friend with amusement and surprise.

James scanned the page, expecting the same kind of rubbish Sirius had penned. With each passing lyric, his eyes widened and his jaw slacked. Very rarely did James Potter admit when he'd been bested. And of all people, he never thought it would be Peter. Peter normally stayed in the background, always willing to help but never forward or competitive. This song, though, was beautiful. James thought it better than anything he'd written, although he'd never voice that opinion. But if he was being honest, it was downright poetic.

"So you, um, feel all these things about life and stuff all the time?" James asked.

Peter nodded.

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" James continued, still not quite believing it.

"Just Lily's friend Marlene. She liked it and – "

"Hang on, Marlene McKinnon? I can barely get the time of day and she's introducing you to her friends?"

"I asked Lily for some lyrical help and she told me to show it to Marlene when I was finished. She seemed to think Marlene would like it."

"And did she?"

"Yeah, she said she might even bring some people to see us play this weekend."

"Let's hope she delivers on that promise, then. Moony, did you want a song too? I hope the quality is more on Wormtail's end than Padfoot's."

Remus waved him off. "No, no, I don't need your microphone to command a crowd." He played a complicated piece on his piano, finishing with a flourish of the hands.

"Showoff," James muttered with a smile before picking up his guitar to start practicing.


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours passed since the Marauders started playing. Two hours, and James still couldn't believe it. The Hog's Head was, quite literally, packed to capacity. News did spread quickly through the Hogwarts student body, didn't it? James had to admit, he was definitely pleased to be playing for a real crowd. Feeding off the audience's energy was doing wonders for his confidence.

Currently, however, Sirius was finishing his debut performance of "Sirius Black and I Know It." And it was … interesting. He'd enchanted the drums to play so he could jump around and sing. It was all James could hear. In the past three minutes, he'd considered giving up playing his guitar part. He doubted anyone could hear it. All the same, James couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend just let go. The cheering when he finished was deafening. Strange a song as it was, they would definitely be doing it again if the reaction was that intense.

James lightheartedly shooed Sirius back to his drums and addressed the crowd.

"If any of you didn't know Sirius Black, you certainly do now!" he said. The teenagers merely applauded.

"We've got one last song for you." There was a chorus of "no!" and "aww!" mixed with disappointed faces. James continued, "Listen you lot, don't get sappy on us now. It's only a week until we do it all again! Without further ado, Peter Pettigrew."

Peter made his way slowly to the front of the stage. James threw his arm around Peter's shoulders and said, quietly, "It'll be great. Just remember, you're a Marauder! They love you." Peter nodded.

Sirius counted it off and they started to play. It was soft and slow and James was truly impressed. He noted that a rather large group of girls, from all four houses, were pushing their way to the front. James' eyes flitted from the girls to Peter and back again. He could see Peter was visibly nervous, but powered through. James continued playing guitar, turning his attention to the girls who placed themselves in front of him.

As pleasant his current situation was, James couldn't help but be disappointed when he scanned the crowd and Lily wasn't there. He hadn't really expected her to come. They were not exactly on friendly terms. To be precise, less friendly terms than usual. He couldn't help but finish the song in a foul mood, the lack of her presence reminding James of everything that transpired.

The impossibly loud cheering returned when the Marauders finished Peter's song. The four of them took a bow and hopped off the stage, eager to meet their new fans. Sirius and James were prepared to welcome the adoration with open arms, but none came. Most of the boys were scrambling to ask Peter for advice in romance with their significant others while the girls were practically swooning. Peter was positively blushing at all the attention, trying his best to keep it under control.

"This is quite a puzzle, Padfoot."

"I should say so. What am I supposed to do without and adoring fans?"

"Am I really hearing this right now?" Remus interjected. "You two get all the attention all the time and you're jealous of Peter?"

Sirius ignored him, instead yelling, "OI I SNOGGED HER IN THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR BROOM CUPBOARD LAST MONTH." Luckily, to save quite a few people an embarrassing moment, everyone was too wrapped up in complimenting Peter to notice.

"Sirius, they're obviously attracted to his sensitive nature and a boyish charm you lack," Remus reasoned.

"I resent that! I'm boyish! I have a soul!"

"So do I! What are you trying to say, Moony? We need to be more like Wormtail to find love?!" James added.

Remus sighed. "Gentlemen, relax and think about it. James, you are head over heels for Lily so shut it. And Sirius, you've been having not-so-secret dates with that Ravenclaw prefect for a few weeks now."

"That doesn't mean we don't need love now, Remus!" Sirius argued, feigning frustration.

"What, am I not enough for you two? Are you that insatiable?! I try my best but you're never happy!" Remus chastised, faking tears.

They stared at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter. In truth, Peter didn't get enough attention. Sometimes, to those outside the Marauders, it was like he wasn't even there.

"He does look a bit uncomfortable though, doesn't he?" asked Sirius. "Better go help him out." James looked in Peter's direction as Sirius made his way over. He did look a bit out of sorts. James' smile faded as their laughter subsided.

"Why so glum, Prongs?" asked Remus

"Hmm?" James responded distractedly. "Oh, nothing."

"It's not nothing. Look in the back corner," Remus told him, nudging James' shoulder.

James sighed, but looked anyway in hopes it would get Remus off his back. When he saw what, or rather who, was occupying that corner, James' eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Lily spotted him staring and nodded. James kept staring, mouth agape.

Remus nudged him again and said, "Stop being a prat and go talk to her."

James nodded and strolled to the table at which Lily was seated. He was trying desperately to be cool and collected, not frantic and surprised like his mind. If he was erratic she would leave, so pretending to relax was his best bet. He really wished his heart wasn't beating so fast, surely she could hear it.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked, sitting opposite her.

"Better than last time we talked."

"Strange set-up for a date, Evans. Usually you tell the other person."

"Do you understand the concept of 'no' or is it just not in your vocabulary?" she shot back.

"Not where you're concerned. Because you will go out with me one day, Evans, you can bet on that."

She rolled her eyes. "Your determination would be admirable were it not completely unwanted."

"If you don't want my attention, why are you here?"

"I only came to apologize for the way I spoke to you."

"You don't need to."

"But I am. So there."

"Unnecessary apology accepted."

Lily looked at him expectantly which confused James.

"Is there something else, Evans?"

"Well what about you?!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! For all the stuff about respect you didn't exactly take a kind tone!"

"You want me to take back what I said?"

"No, I want you to apologize for how you said it."

"Is this you admitting I was right?"

She made a move to leave. "Look, Potter, I didn't come here to get harassed with questions …"

"Alright, alright. Maybe I could have been kinder. Lily Evans, I, James Potter, apologize for the way I spoke to you. It was rude."

"Thank you, it's all I wanted. I'll be leaving now."

"Are we okay, then?"

"We're as okay as the two of us can get. I don't like you, you constantly ask me out and pick on my friends, etcetera."

"Why does it always come to that with you?"

"Because you act like you own the school and can do whatever you want. Your bullying only fuels your ego. Did you and your friends really need to hex those first years for no reason?"

"It was funny!"

"It was not! And, if anything, this band you've put together has only made your arrogance worse. Stick to your pranks and music if you really want to, Potter, but stop chasing me because I'm not interested." She really did walk away that time, leaving James with more of a challenge than anything else.

"I'll never give up on you, Evans. Just remember that!"

James thought he saw the corners of Lily's mouth turn up ever so slightly when she turned to glare at him. He meant it, of course. James Potter would never stop courting Lily Evans. Over Christmas, James decided, he would show her just how much effort he could put in to his favorite activity.


	13. Chapter 13

Winter break came rather quickly. James was walking briskly through the cold wind towards a house he'd been told about, but never seen. The other three Marauders were begrudgingly following him; a bit perturbed they'd been pulled away from the warm fire and comforts of their homes.

"I did not leave your mum's cooking to trudge through the snow and hang out with a person who dislikes me," whined Sirius.

"And we've been three houses that look like this one, what makes you so sure?" questioned Remus.

"I just know, alright?"

"That's what you said about the last three houses," Peter muttered.

The boys very carefully walked up the icy steps to a large, brown, wooden door. James knocked three times. Moments later, a tall redhead answered the door. Upon sight of her hair, James gave Remus a knowing look.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Evans. Is Lily here?"

"That will, of course, depend on who you four are."

"Right! My apologies," James said smoothly – you have to make a good impression on the in-laws, right? "My name is James Potter. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We're friends of Lily's from Hogwarts."

"Oh, you're James Potter. I've heard about you. Come in from the cold, I'll fetch Lily."

"Good things, I hope?"

"Depends on the day, dear," she said and disappeared down the hall.

James smiled and took a look around. Every piece of furniture and every knick-knack was properly in its place and neatly organized. The walls were painted a pale shade of green that was uncharacteristically warm in the sunbeams. James thought perhaps it was because he associated the color with the warmness of Lily's eyes.

Suddenly, James heard arguing voices moving towards them.

"Oh, Lily, just go and say hello. They've come all this way!"

"No, I don't want to. They're not my friends."

"Lils, your mom is right."

Mrs. Evans, Lily, and Marlene McKinnon joined the Marauders in the Evans' small sitting room. James noticed Lily looked a bit flustered and Marlene was laughing at her. Mrs. Evans she'd be in the next room if they needed anything and left.

"Potter, why are you here? You can't just show up to someone's house unannounced."

"To be fair, I showed up at three other families' homes and announced I was looking for you. So the information was out there, Evans."

"You are infuriating!"

"I've been worse things."

The remaining Marauders and Marlene had retreated to the nearby couch, eyes darting between James and Lily.

"Why don't you take your friends and go home. I'm sure your mother's worried sick."

"Nah, told her I was visiting a very good friend from school. She won't expect us for hours."

"Why me, Potter?" Lily half asked, half whined.

"Because you're stunning."

"That's flattering, but there are plenty of other pretty girls at school."

"Ah, but I've only got eyes for you."

"Lucky me."

"I thought so. I was also hoping you could give us some muggle music to work into our set. See, if we play outside the confines of the magical world, having some familiar songs for them would be helpful."

"So you really came here for career advice. I'm the only person you know with knowledge of muggle music?"

"Evans, you're the only one I trust not to steer me in the wrong direction."

"That could be a mistake," she scoffed.

"There's a place nearby that has karaoke! I'm starving anyway," Marlene offered.

Lily gave Marlene a look that could kill, but James was absolutely thrilled with the idea.

"Perfect! Evans, let your mother know where we'll be. It's my treat," Sirius' face lit up, "for you. You can get whatever you want." Sirius' face dropped to a scowl and he whispered something about James being a git.

Lily told her mother and the six of them walked the two blocks to the restaurant.

"I don't need you to pay for me, I can afford it myself," Lily said as they approached the door.

"Never said you couldn't, I was merely being friendly."

"Well … stop it," she responded and walked through the doors. James smiled again.

When they'd been seated and well fed, the Marauders were betting on who would be the worst at karaoke. Sirius argued James would be terrible with Lily there to make him nervous. The other Marauders and Marlene agreed rather swiftly, causing both James and Lily to blush.

"And you, Evans? You think I'll be fantastic, right?"

"It pains me to admit it, but I've told you before you can sing."

"But are you being honest or do you use your compliments for nefarious intent? Hmm?"

Lily slammed her fist on the table at the implication. She was red now and James thought if he squinted, he could definitely see steam coming out of her hears. He flinched when she spoke again.

"What. Is. The. Matter with you?! Can you just take a compliment like a normal person? I don't live to feed your ego!" Lily spat at him. "You know what, I have a song. And, oh, look at that Potter, it's a song for you!"

Lily abruptly removed herself from the table and ran over to the karaoke area. She whispered something to the man running the karaoke machine and hopped onto the stage. James watched in awe, captivated by the idea that Lily Evans was going to sing a song to and about him. He turned his chair completely around to get a better view and sat staring at her very attentively.

The man handed Lily the microphone and said something to her. She nodded in response and spoke into it. "Hello, everyone. My name is Lily Evans and this is a song for James Potter." She pointed directly at him and most of the patrons followed her finger. James gave a small wave and a goofy smile.

The music started and James was utterly baffled as to why people around him were yelling 'Oh!' and 'Bad luck, mate!' while patting him on the back. He decided to try and focus on the lyrics of the song instead of her voice. A voice which, frankly, he found to be gorgeous. That's when he heard it.

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?

James sat still, unable to move his eyes from Lily. His mouth hung open and, honestly, if he didn't close it soon, flies would start to get curious. For the first time that he could remember, James Potter was embarrassed.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily was still singing, and James wondered if the song would ever end. He turned to Remus, who was sitting next to him, and posed a question.

"Would you mind explaining to me exactly what's happening right now, Moony?"

"You see, Prongs, she thinks you're just so into yourself that you'll assume the song is about you."

"But it is about me. She said it was about me!"

"That's not the point. You're so vain, to her, that you'd have thought it was even if she'd never said it."

"But I would have assumed correctly because it is – you know what. Nevermind. I more meant what have I done now?" He sort of whined the last part, loudly, but didn't care. Dignity? What was dignity when forty or fifty people were feeling sorry for you but also kind of laughing at you?

"You showed up to her house uninvited, James. That might be the first thing," Marlene said from across the table.

"I'm just trying to be nice, I want to be friends!"

"You want to be more than friends," she responded.

James sighed. "I just want to be something. And I will be, you lot just watch."

"Not while Snivellus is around, you won't!" Sirius teased.

"Don't even bring him up, Padfoot. That git is absolutely horrid! I try with all my might to just ignore him because Evans asked us to, I really do. But it takes so much willpower not to hex the slimy little – "

"Who are we talking about, exactly?" asked a very familiar voice from behind James. The song had ended, but no one seemed to notice. Lily stood behind James, hands on her hips, and a bemused look on her face.

"Just Snivel-er …" James caught his mistake when he realized just who he was talking to and rapidly tried to course correct. "I mean, no one! No one, don't even think on it."

But Lily's lips had formed a frown and her eyes had narrowed.

"Outside," she commanded.

"Only if you ask nicely, Evans."

"Outside now."

Without so much as a glance at the rest of the table, Lily turned and left. James followed obediently, wishing he could learn to just keep his mouth shut. He found Lily right outside the door, leaning against the brick wall with her eyes shut tight and gently rubbing her temples.

"Why do you have to be like this?" she asked, not looking up.

"Like what, Evans?"

"Like you. Can't even have a laugh without something going wrong."

"You weren't exactly meant to hear that. And what kind of laugh were we having exactly?!"

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't supposed to hear it, you still said it. If anything, you're the git. You know, I was actually having a pleasant evening."

"What if I apologized? And I meant it."

"I've no doubt you would mean it, but how many times can you apologize? How can you base a friendship off apologies?"

James mentally kicked himself. She was probably right. He tried to apologize anyway but she cut him off.

"Save it, I know you're sorry," Lily said, finally looking at him. Her lips were creeping into a smile James knew she was trying to repress. "To answer your earlier question, I was having a laugh at your expense by singing Carly Simon."

"That was a bit rude, Evans. A bloke could get offended."

"See, that was the point, Potter. You think too highly of yourself, you couldn't possibly be offended."

The call of her name made Lily tear her gaze from James and turn to look for the source. James groaned. Out of habit, James gripped his wand when he saw the dark haired boy walking towards him.

"Lily, your mother told me where you were. What's he doing here?" Snape spat.

"Potter and his friends dropped in unexpectedly and we just sort of … ended up here."

"You were too busy with scum like him to let me know what you were doing today?"

"It's not my fault we showed up first," said James defensively.

Snape rolled his eyes. He'd joined them for no more than thirty seconds, and James was already fuming.

"Sev, it's not like that. Marlene and I were just hanging around and they showed up!"

"You don't even like them, Lily! All they do is cause pointless trouble! And I don't like the way he treats you, bothering you all the time!"

"I don't like the way you're treating me right now!"

"Lily, why don't you just leave them and come do something with me?"

"She's not going anywhere with you," James stated matter-of-factly.

Lily curled her hands into fists and looked sharply at them both.

"No one is deciding anything for me! James, I don't need you to defend me. Sev, I'm not going to just ditch everyone. I'll owl you later, I promise."

"Am I supposed to believe that? You've been seeing these, these … scoundrels more often lately. You're really lowering your friend standards, Lils."

"And what of your friends, Severus? Running around, practicing dark magic and cursing anyone you deem not pure enough to be magic!"

Snape was visibly angry now too. There was entirely too much bitterness in the air for James' liking. He meant to tell Snape off a final time before Lily cut him off. Again. She was very good at preventing him from putting his foot in his mouth by speaking first.

"I'm going to go inside and get everyone. Then Marlene and I are going to back to my house alone." Lily stressed the last two syllables harshly. She hurried inside. James took a step to follow, but Snape seemed intent on having an argument.

"What's the matter, Potter? Are you afraid to lift a wand just in case Lily will hate you more than she already does?"

"I don't know if you misheard, but Evans and I have been enjoying each other's company for a few hours now. You don't hide your jealousy well, Snivellus."

"You're really an arrogant prat, you know that? You don't have a chance, so why don't you stop trying."

"D'you know why I have a shot? Because I'm on the right side. I don't torture people within an inch of their lives because of something as pointless as their blood status. You hide behind that greasy head of hair and treat others like dirt."

Snape reached for his wand, but James got there first. With complete disregard for anyone who could be watching, James yelled Levicorpus! and Snape was hoisted high into the air. To make matters worse Lily, Marlene, and the other Marauders had just exited the restaurant. James took no notice.

"What do you think, Snivellus? A hex? Or should I just take your pants?" James tone was positively vile. Snape flailed helplessly in the air.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW," Lily shouted.

James immediately lost his focus and Snape came crashing to the ground.

"I don't need help from Mudbloods," Snape said cruelly between breaths. Not a millisecond after the word passed over his lips did Snape slap his hand over his mouth. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had now raised their wands to Snape as well. It was James' turn to yell.

"YOU APOLOGIZE TO EVANS RIGHT NOW."

It was in vain though, as Snape was already reaching for Lily and apologizing over and over and over again.

In almost a whisper, Lily spoke up. "Don't apologize. Maybe you didn't mean it, but why should I be any different? We've chosen different paths, and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. You used to be sweet and kind, Severus. You're not the boy who was my best friend." She turned to James. "I'll see you at school."

"Lily – "

"I'll see you at school," she said firmly.

Marlene wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders, and they turned to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

James Potter was concerned, really and truly concerned, about Lily Evans. It had been nearly two weeks since Snape had called her that horrid name. She'd been ignoring him, all too quiet in class, and generally just wasn't herself. He'd passed Marlene on the stairs earlier who told him and interesting piece of information. Lily was right outside in the corridor at that moment, talking to Snape. He'd apparently threatened to sleep in front of the Fat Lady all night.

James was sitting on the couch in a completely empty Common Room, idly strumming his guitar and staring at the back of the portrait. After ten minutes of nothing, the portrait swung open and a figure with striking green eyes walked through it. Lily. She sat in the large chair opposite the couch on which James was sprawled. A tear rolled down her cheek, but was quickly swiped away.

"Alright, Evans?" James murmured. Lily merely stared into the fire. "I know I'm not your favorite person, but I'm the only one here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're right, you're not my favorite person," she said, turning towards him.

"I'm only trying to help, Lily."

"Now I'm Lily? I'm not Evans?"

"Evans doesn't seem appropriate at the moment."

"You helped enough the other day, James Potter." She said his name with such scathing that James felt a pang in his chest.

"You say that like I'm the one that called you that … that name!"

"I know you didn't. I know you wouldn't. But you pushed him, and pushed him, and pushed him! And not just over holiday, but for five years!"

"This has been a long time coming, you said it yourself!"

"This, right now, isn't about him. It's about you. How many times have you asked me why we're not friends or why we're not dating? This. Is. Why. You don't think about other people, you only think about yourself. Yeah, I've been making excuses for Severus for far too long. I don't want to do that again, I – "

"Lily, don't you dare compare me to him!"

"I didn't mean it like that. But hearing the rumors and 'why are you friends with him' fifty times a day takes a toll on a person. I need that friend to be worth it."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I'm saying I haven't seen it yet. I've seen you push someone around just because you could."

"Is that what you did with him then, when he wasn't off practicing dark magic or whatever? Talk about how much of a prat I am, after you sat here and gave me a speech about being nice to people?! It works both ways, you know, you can't just yell at me for bullying someone and then go – "

"I defended you!"

"What?"

"I defended you when it wasn't about picking on him or anyone else!"

"Oh. Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be."

James and Lily both directed their attention back to the crackling fire. James had never thought about his situation with Snape that way. It was, he supposed, bullying. And maybe it was time to grow up from that. It would be useless for him to waste any more time being hateful towards someone. Of course, he now felt he had reason. He wouldn't seek out to torment Snape anymore, but if he ever gave Lily trouble again, he'd be sorry.

"You're wrong, you know," James said softly, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"I don't care only about myself. I know lots of important things about people I care for."

"I don't doubt you know everything there is to know about Sirius Black, Potter."

He smiled, intent on showing her what he meant rather than telling her.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true," he sang.

Lily's eyes went wide as she turned from the fire to look at him. James picked up his guitar from its spot on the ground and continued, "And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and send all my loving to you."

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Proving my point."

"What point?"  
"That I know things about those I care about. For instance, I know you sing or hum this song quietly to yourself when you're doing homework or reading a book."

"I didn't even know you knew The Beatles."

"See, that was the tricky part. I didn't. I had a few short lyrics and a tune that I'd picked up from you. I couldn't very well ask you what it was, could I? So I went around to everyone with a muggle parent in hopes they'd know."

"How many people?"

"Fifteen. Turns out I'd sung it wrong for a lot of them."

"You did that for me?"

"Don't get used to it, Evans, because it doesn't sound like you want to be friends with me."

"I don't know what to say."

They fell into silence again. It was more comfortable than the last, the tension slowly slipping away. James was determined to capitalize on the trance that had them both trapped.

"I learned another song, you know. Something a little more me."

She requested he sing a bit of it and moved to sit next to him on the couch. He just smiled. Of course he would sing more. Anything for Lily Evans.

"You know I can't let you slide through my hands, wild horses couldn't drag me away, wild wild horses couldn't drag me away," he sang and strummed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Consider it my apology for the other day."

"Consider your apology accepted."

"I imagine it's hard, losing someone you trusted. But that offer to talk is genuine."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that someday soon. I should, um, get to bed. Kind of a long night, you know?"

"Right, right, of course. Friends?"

"Don't push it, Potter," she said, but she was smiling. Lily moved to go to bed but stopped halfway up the stairs. "Don't go writing a song about this or something. Wouldn't be very friendly of you."

Then Lily did something James never expected. She descended the stairs and stood inches from him. James winced slightly. The last two times she was that close, Lily had punched him and hit him with a pillow. But there was no physical pain this time. His breathing became shallow. Very quickly, she kissed him on the cheek. James swore his heart stopped. The pair stared at each other. Lily, not believing she just did it, and James, not believing it just happened.

"So we are friends!" he managed to choke out, now hanging over the back of the couch to look at her.

Lily shrugged, still smiling, and ran up into the girls' dormitory. James turned around and flopped himself back down on the couch. He pondered for several minutes how life could be any better at that moment.

Her smile had been wide and gorgeous, but nothing compared to his. No, James Potter's jaw would ache the next morning from the smile that was plastered on his face. Friends. It was a start.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you cry? Did you braid each other's hair afterwards?!"

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "No, you just watch! She'll come down those stairs and be perfectly friendly."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, mate. You and Lily don't exactly have the best record."

A few moments later, Lily and Marlene arrived at the table and sat down, Lily next to James and Marlene next to Remus, as if it were the most natural action in the world. As the rest of the school was not unfamiliar with an infamous Potter vs. Evans shouting match or two, some nearby students were surprised and visibly bracing themselves. Of course, none came.

"Alright, Evans? Er, Lily? … Uh …" James stammered through the end of his question. What exactly did he call her now?

Lily waved him off, replying, "Whatever you like. I don't dislike Evans when it's being used to simply address me. Not to bother me." She thought it over and quickly added, "But don't start adding 'flower' and the like to my name. It's awful."

"You were serious?!" gawked Peter in disbelief.

"Peter Pettigrew!" James replied in mock offense, "When have I ever lied to you!"

"Yeah, alright. But you can understand."

"Of course he understands," interjected Remus, "now pay up." Peter begrudgingly pushed a few galleons into Remus hands.

"You mean to say that you, James Potter, have never lied to your friends?" asked Marlene.

"I may make trouble, but believe it or not I wouldn't lie to my friends. You insult my honor by even suggesting it!" James finished with a dramatic flourish of his hands.

"Right," said Marlene, but she was laughing. And soon the other five were as well.

"Don't listen to Marlene, I believe you," Lily assured him. James smiled. For a moment, neither of them noticed the others had stopped laughing; the silence was soon prevalent.

"Are you two feeling well?" asked Sirius, sounding concerned.

"Why wouldn't we be?" responded Lily.

"Because this is the most pleasant conversation you two have had in all the years we've been here and I can't quite believe it."

"As long as everyone's as truthful as they led themselves to be last night," her eyes flickered to James, just for a moment, "you're stuck with me!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine," sighed Sirius. He drew the word out dramatically. "But I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Not a clue, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. See you lot later then?" she said, rising from her seat.

As Lily left the Great Hall (and James watched, as he was one to do!), Sirius said, "I told you she didn't hate you" under his breath.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure we're supposed to be doing this?" asked a very concerned Lily, as she made her way through a damp, dark passageway with the Marauders.

"Lily, of course we're not supposed to be doing it. But how else do you expect us to get to our gig on time? Or at all, for that matter? We made a commitment," Remus reasoned.

"If it helps," James called from the front of the group, "we're almost there."

"But we're allowed to be in Hogsmeade, why are we sneaking in?"

"Because, Evans, if we run into another group of Peter's fans again, my head is going to explode."

"Oh my, what a shame that would be, Potter," Lily quipped.

The five of them, six if Marlene was around, had been using the secret passages often in recent weeks. The spring always made James restless, or more so than usual. An unfortunate side-effect of his restlessness was, much to Lily's disdain, forgetting to check around corners and down corridors for anyone of authority. Just last Wednesday, Marlene had expressed a desire to relax along the edge of the Black Lake after dark because it looked peaceful. Ever ready to impress anyone and everyone, James set off to make it happen. Unfortunately, James forgot the cardinal rule of buildings and places where people generally gather – one can walk both ways down a corridor. When the coast is clear left, you must also look right. Always look right. If you don't look right, you'll run into a very cross Professor Slughorn which will lead to an even more cross Lily Evans. Suffice to say it was the least pleasant detention James Potter had ever served (including the detention in third year when he and Sirius were meant to call to the Giant Squid and write fifteen inches on life living in the Black Lake. He went back to the castle soaking wet with blank parchment. He swore never to get caught breaking any sort of rule by Dumbledore ever again.).

Having learned from the run-in with Slughorn, James led everyone to the Hog's Head detention-free! For most of the night, things went on as usual. A few students had braved the journey to see the Marauder's play, as well as the Hog's Head regulars. Lily doubled as guest and head lookout, just in case any teachers decided to go for a late night drink.

As Remus played a rather masterful piano solo, James waved Lily over. He crouched to be face to face with her, making up for the awkward height difference the stage caused.

"Okay, the next one is really the last one," he told her.

"James Potter, you said that six songs ago! It's really late!"

"I promise you, this next song is the last."

"Don't make me promises you can't keep."

"Cross my heart. You did say, once, that you believed I'd never lie to my friends, Evans," he finished in a light, albeit accusatory, tone.

"So what if I did?"

"It's your friendly duty to trust me. Do you?"

Lily stared at him for a moment, wondering if James Potter tried to remember every insignificant thing she'd ever said to him just to use it against her. "Fine, what song is it? You've played everything you know. I've been to your rehearsals, you're out of music."

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I take it as a personal challenge to correct that single flaw in you, Evans."

"Fantastic, could you start another day? I'd really love to get to bed sometime this century."

"You don't get to pick when the surprise happens, Evans, that's why it's a surprise."

"I'm going to get up there and sing for you in a moment so we can all go back to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

Sirius cleared his throat quite loudly, prompting James and Lily to snap out of their conversation. Every eye in the room was on them, most with confused looks. Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked on them with amused looks.

"Shouldn't you be playing a song?" James asked.

"Mate, that ended right around the time you crossing your heart," Sirius informed them.

"Right. Awkward, this," said James. He turned to Lily again, who was blushing slightly, and offered his hand to help her on stage. "If you really want it to be over, you'll have to come up here."

"Why?" she questioned, allowing him to help her onto the stage.

"Because you're singing it!" he announced, promptly guiding her towards the microphone.

"WHAT?"

"Knew you'd be thrilled."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, you probably want to know what song it is, don't you. Of course you do, it'd be mighty helpful. It's that muggle song you make me love so mu – er, that muggle song you love so much."

"Why?!"

"Because the only other song I've ever heard you sing kind of brings me down, Evans."

"No, I mean why are you making me sing!"

"I'm not making you do anything. I'll sing it if you really want me to."

She pulled him to the back of the stage, not wanted the audience to hear any more of the conversation.

"You know, I wasn't being serious earlier! I can't do this."

"Of course you can, we've all heard you sing."

"No, I mean I can't do it here. In front of people that I'll see again."

"But you saw us again. And you definitely saw Marlene again. How's it different?"

"I don't know, it just is! I'm just more comfortable with you five, I suppose."

James smirked at her. Lily Evans was comfortable around him. He'd never admit it until later in life (two years later, to be exact) but those words made his heart do backflips.

"Just pretend you're singing to Marlene. There's no one out there but Marlene."

"I can't focus if she's not there properly!"

"Alright, I have an idea. Just go to the microphone and try to be relaxed."

Lily had no time to protest as James walked right off the stage and disappeared into the crowd. He watched as she took a deep breath and moved to the front of the stage. James pushed his way to the front; just enough so Lily could see him. Their eyes locked on each other, he mouthed sing to me. Lily's eyes went wide with realization and she gave a small nod.

After getting the go-ahead from James, Sirius counted off. Lily found she could manage the words if she ignored everything but the messy-haired boy playing the guitar. James found he couldn't remember the notes if he ignored everything except the red-haired girl singing. Peter, Remus, and Sirius, well, they only half knew the song to begin with. It didn't really matter what they were paying attention to.

The five of them managed, though. Remus, knowing he could eat the chocolate bar sitting in his bag if only he could get through the song. Sirius, by taking every opportunity to show off the new drum stick tricks he learned (hey, he's Sirius Black and he knows it). Peter motivated himself to remember every note and play it perfectly when he caught a brunette Hufflepuff girl staring at him. Lily, by trying really hard to focus on James Potter and nothing else. And James, well, no one's quite sure how he played the right chords. He failed miserably at paying attention to the rest of the room, only seeing Lily.

The audience cheered and clapped as they always did, calling for more because they didn't want to go home!

"Thank you, but we can't very well play forever, so you'll have to wait until next time!" James said, trying to reel in the crowd. "It's only a week, I'm sure you'll manage!"

As Lily and the Marauders made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, there was a lot of groaning. Remus had reminded Sirius of his potions essay, due the next morning, that he refused to finish earlier in the day. Sirius set off to finish the essay, but not without a complaint or seven, with Remus and Peter in tow. Lily and James hung by the fire for a moment.

"I know you're just dying to get to bed, but I've got to ask. Have you changed your stance on surprises?" he asked.

"I haven't changed my stance, per say, but maybe I'll reconsider it. For your sake. Your show was drowning before I took center stage," she joked and took the steps to the girls' dormitory.

"Exactly. What would I do without you, Evans?" he mused, taking the steps to the boys' dormitory.

"I don't know," she called from the door, "you might go mad. Goodnight, James."

She smiled and shut the door. He smiled, walking over to his bed and wondering if he might still go mad, but in a completely different way.


	18. Chapter 18

"She's where?!" James' tone was frighteningly intense, almost dangerous.

"Not telling you until you calm down."

"This is me being calm, Remus! Now tell me!"

"No! You're going to do something stupid!"

"I promise I'll try really hard not to do something stupid."

Remus sighed. "Hospital Wing."

James sprinted from the Common Room. He tried to string the few facts he knew together in his head. Lily had gone for a walk and somehow ended up in the Hospital Wing. Not much to go on, but someone was asking to be on the wrong end of James Potter's wand.

He burst through the doors to find Lily sitting on a nearby bed, drinking something that smelled awful.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked tentatively.

"Better now. How did you know I was here? Wait – better question – why are you so out of breath?"

"I might've run here."

"Oh, well, no need to rush on my account. Next time, do walk at your leisure. Can't have sweat messing up the look now can we?"

"Lily, I was worried. It's not every day my friends get put in the hospital! For Merlin's sake, I rushed to make sure something really awful hadn't happened and you're laughing at me." James ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I – come sit down." She pushed herself back and motioned for James to sit opposite her. "I wasn't trying to belittle you or anything. I'm glad to have friends that are concerned over my well-being. I'm still processing it myself, I suppose."

"What happened?"

"I was just taking a walk and a couple of Slytherins hexed me," she noted James' flash of anger, then concern, and added, "but hey, I'm okay. Look. I'm fine. It was more the scrapes I got from falling than anything."

Unsurprisingly, that did little to relax James. If he looked past his cloud of concern and anger, he could see that Lily was, in fact, okay. "Tell me who it was," he demanded.

"No! You're going to do something stupid."

"Why does everyone think that? Maybe I want to do stupid things! Maybe I was born to do stupid things."

"You weren't born to do stupid things. Besides, what kind of witch do you take me for? You really think I'm not quick with a wand?" She nodded to the left and James' eyes followed. At the other end of the Hospital Wing were a few very bloated and very ill looking students.

"Don't know why I even worried," he mused, meeting her eyes.

The clicking of shoes against floor caused James and Lily to take their attention off each other and turn towards the entrance. A dark-haired boy, wearing black and emerald robes and a frown, quickly made his way to Lily's bedside.

"You're looking for the gits down there," Lily said coldly.

"You know I'm not," he said quietly.

James was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He felt as though he was intruding on some private conversation he wasn't meant to know about. Until, of course, he remembered. Remembered that terrible name Snape had called Lily. He had self-control enough not to lose his cool, but mentally willed Snape to leave.

"You're not making it any easier by trying to rekindle a relationship that can't be fixed," she said, but her voice was wavering. Lily searched out for something solid into which she could channel her emotion with a good squeeze. She found something, and took a deep breath.

"I am truly sorry."

James willed harder, hoping the conversation would be over soon. Lily, with all the grace and composure James admired her for, did not dismiss his apology. She didn't scoff at it. She simply said, "I know, which makes it that much worse."

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again. He left, never once acknowledging James, and James rather liked it that way. He did not, however, like the throbbing pain coming from his left hand.

"Evans?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my hand back before you break it?"

Lily retracted her hand with lightning quick speed. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked out a 'sorry.' He laughed and told her it wasn't a problem.

"On a serious note, Lily, anytime that feeling comes rushing back just remember you've gained four friends who are definitely not going anywhere."

"Oh really?"

"Most definitely. Especially me. You, Lily Evans, are stuck with James Potter for life."

"Prove it."

"How? Dealer's choice."

"Pinky swear."

"Evans, are we six?"

"Everyone knows it's the highest form of a promise."

"Fine, fine. But don't think I forget things, this promise works both ways. You don't get to leave either."

"Agreed."


	19. Chapter 19

The Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with excitement. Exam time was coming to an end which, naturally, meant it was time for summer break. There were only a few days left of the Marauder's fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Will you visit me over break, Evans, or shall I come to you?"

"I told you, Potter. I told all four of you. My family is going away for the holiday."

"I've always wanted to play somewhere foreign," Sirius mused.

"And here I thought you took me for some boring person who always follows the rules. Uptight was your choice, I think? And now you want to come visit me," Lily said, but she was smiling. And James smiled in turn. Had it really been just months ago that he was, quite rudely now that he thought about it, badgering Lily Evans to date him? Now she was fitting in quite comfortably with his small group, and few things could have pleased James Potter more.

"Yes, but now we're friends, don't you see? And friends let friends go on their family holiday when their friends' families aren't doing anything but moping about blood purity."

"I think I followed that. Sirius, I'm sorry, but you can't come. It's not like Mrs. Potter doesn't fawn over you, and that'll be much more fun than my family, I'm sure."

"Marlene gets to go!" James ears perked up at that. "Not to make you play favorites, but I'm much more fun."

"Evans," James began, "you're telling me you can bring friends on this trip and not one Marauder was invited? I'm disappointed."

"One friend. And when one of you turns into Marlene, you can come." Sirius opened his mouth but Lily cut him off, saying, "And no, that's not an invitation to use Polyjuice Potion." Sirius frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you had to pick, who would you take?" asked Sirius. He motioned to himself and mouthed me.

"You're not going to make me choose between you, Black."

"'Course he's not, Lily, because everyone knows you'd pick me," said Remus. "She'd never say it, but I've always been the favorite."

Lily laughed.

"Ah, second favorite you mean. I'm, well, me. What more could you ask for than a delightful summer with Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, I know you're you, mate. I'm reminded every time James lets you play that ridiculous song," Remus quipped.

"Boys, boys, please," James said. "It's not even a competition, you'd want the Quidditch Captain."

"Or someone who's just nice, right?" asked Peter.

"Well of course, Wormtail, if you're not going to be superficial about it! But where's the fun in that?" James scoffed.

"Well you boys hash this out, I have to run and find Marlene," Lily said, getting up and disappearing into the crowd of Gryffindors.

James' mind was already packed with ways to visit Lily over the holiday. Just because he wasn't going didn't mean he couldn't show up unannounced. Obviously. He was reasonably sure he could get the location out of her with some quick thinking, a guitar, and a pinky swear. They were sacred, after all. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked down. And arm was draped around his neck. Lily had made her way back over and crouched down behind James and Sirius, and arm around each of them.

"I've thought about it, I'd take Peter because he's the only one who didn't laugh when I accidentally turned my hair pink last week."

Just like that, Lily was walking back through the crowd again. She did look back to give the Marauders a smile, prompting James to yell, "Peter's the easy answer and you know it, Evans!"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at James expectantly.

"Well that's frightening," James said. "What?"

"What are you waiting for? Go find out where she's going so we can visit," said Remus.

"Don't send me, send Peter. He's clearly the favorite."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, if she spells Peter J-a-m-e-s."

James found Lily among the crowd with little difficulty, thanks mostly to Lily's hair. It was never hard to spot a red-head.

"Marlene. Evans."

"What's up, Potter?"

"I've been sent with a mission. Where, exactly, are you going on this holiday?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do, clearly."

"Ah, that's classified my friend."

"I'm hurt! What if something were to go wrong, nobody would know where you were."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but something. Something deadly."

"Now I'm thoroughly convinced. Do you, James Potter, swear to take full responsibility for the other three I know you're going to bring with you?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be on your best behavior?"

"I do."

"Fine. We're going to Loch Ness in Scotland."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Dad's got a fascination."

"You're sure you're not sending me off somewhere you won't be, right, Evans? Because there could be consequences."

Lily extended her pinky in a silent offer for him to take it. She did take this stuffy seriously, didn't she? But James wasn't going to complain. This game, these pinky swears, were something that was theirs. James linked his finger with hers. He heard Marlene mumble something that sounded like "get a room" and was, therefore, trying not to blush.


	20. Chapter 20

Knock, knock, knock

"This is going to be the greatest vacation ever," said Sirius. "See, if there's not a monster in that lake, we can make one! Really have some fun."

The Marauders stood in front of a little cottage which housed the Evans family. Or, at least that's where they were supposed to be. Never good with directions, the Marauders, and the four of them were collectively too stubborn to ask for directions. James promised his mother he would owl her when they arrived. He'd done it at soon as they arrived in the little town. No need for her to worry unnecessarily.

Luck was on their side, they discovered, as Lily answered the door.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, big surprise. I've been wondering how long it would take you four to show up."

She ushered them inside. Lily was actually quite happy the Marauders had showed up, they could liven the place up a little bit. As it so happened, Mrs. Evans was delighted to see the boys as well. She fussed over them, made sure their parents knew where they were, asked what they'd been doing since school ended.

It felt like forever until the six of them could get away. They lounged anywhere and everywhere in the guestroom, pondering what to do with the rest of their evening.

"We could go for a walk?" Lily suggested.

"No, I'm too tired for that," said Marlene.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Just how much energy do you think we have, Lily? Been travelling all day." There were murmurs of agreement from Remus and Peter.

"I'll go for a walk with you."

"Thanks, I need to get out of this house."

"Fine, enjoy your walk!" Marlene called after them as they left.

"Don't break anything!" Lily called back.

Lily and James walked along the road in the setting sun kicking rocks, hopping over puddles, and generally just enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I've really enjoyed being proper friends with you, Potter. It's nice not being asked out every time I see you."

"That's because I keep it to myself now."

"Oh do you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm perfectly happy being friends with you. But I wouldn't say no to you either."

"Maybe someday you can ask me again."

"Just let me know the time and place."


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you think we'll still be friends in ten years?" Peter asked timidly.

"'Course, don't ask dumb questions," James responded.

James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Marlene were sprawled out on the grass behind the Evans' vacation home.

"We'll be the same, just as aurors or some equally flashy job," said Sirius.

"And, as usual, Remus and I will be the only two doing the job!" retorted Peter.

"Now, Wormtail, do you really want to compare grades?" James asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, can I get in on that game too, Potter?"

"Evans, you'll skew the results."

"Pfft, I'm sure. No one who has auror aspirations can goof off as much as you four unless they had good marks. You'd have to be studying. I think your grades are just as good as mine."

"Did she just compliment us?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "Didn't know you were capable."

"Sirius Black, the things you don't know about me could fill a book."

The stars twinkled overhead as they shared a laugh. The sky reminded James of Hogwarts, and he made a mental not that they should sneak down to the Great Hall one night to just watch the ceiling in silence. This visit had been just what James wanted. Who knew Scotland was so peaceful, if not a bit cold.

"Maybe in ten years I'll write that book, since Padfoot will be incapable."

"And that is in no way creepy, James Potter," Marlene said.

"It wouldn't just be about Lily, I think our adventures together are interesting. Could fill a book. Might have to cut out Sirius though, he's not overly entertaining."

"I thought what we had was special!" Sirius wailed, flinging his arms in James' direction.

James was often fascinated by how comfortable he felt around certain people, but these kinds of nights reminded him why it was comfortable. Well, Sirius was excluded because there was no surprise about why the two were immediately inseparable. But that was a story for another day.

"While we're on the subject, I hope in ten years there's a cure for my, as you so lovingly put it, furry little – "

Remus was cut off by incredibly loud shouts of "SHHH" and "HAVE YOU GONE OFF?" by the other boys.

"Do you three think we're stupid?" Marlene interjected.

"Yes, how could we ever figure out what was going on when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter make themselves scarce monthly for hours at a time," Lily added with deep notes of sarcasm sure to be lost on three out of four Marauders.

"Does anyone else know, speaking of which?" Remus asked, the worry now creeping into his voice.

"Doubtful," snorted Marlene. "I only know because Lily brought up that you guys would wander off just as dusk was setting in."

"But if you noticed – "

"Relax, Peter," Lily cut him off. "I don't think anyone else pays enough attention to you to notice."

"Did you hear that, boys, she pays attention," Sirius cooed.

"To me, apparently," Remus added.

Lily insisted she was just worried but it did not seem to make a difference.

"I'm writing a song about this," James exclaimed.

"Please don't."

"Lily, I must."

"No, you mustn't!"

"Lily! Pays attention to me!" he sang.

"You sound like a child."

"When I sneak off in the night she knows something's not right!" James continued, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

"I hate you," she said, but the words were forced through a laugh.

"Lyrics could use some work," said Remus.

"And it is for your musical genius that I keep you around, Moony. I'll tell you what, Evans, I'll put that, frankly brilliant, song back in the vault if you tell me where you think you'll be in ten years."

"Ten years. I'll definitely be in a career that I love. I don't know what that is, but I'll love it. Something that fights for the greater good. Maybe I'll be in love. Realistically, I'll probably be keeping you out of trouble."

"Au contraire, Miss Evans, I would lay down my life to keep you out of trouble."


	22. Chapter 22

"Lily Evans!"

Lily turned from her hug with Marlene to see a group of unusually tidy looking boys. The start of a new year was promising. Their fifth year at Hogwarts was something beyond teen angst, it became borderline dangerous towards the end. But starting to grow up at fifteen was the best thing that could have happened to the bunch of them. Maybe the circumstances could have been better. But maybes wouldn't become them, there was too little time. (But too much of if you ask Sirius Black re: James and Lily getting together).

"My boys," she said as the Marauders sauntered over.

"Boys?" asked Sirius.

"I'm trying it out."

"I'll allow it," he replied after taking a moment to look thoughtful about it.

They climbed the familiar staircases to Gryffindor Tower. It seemed every student in the castle was chatting away excitedly about the new year and whatever marvelous adventures they got up to during the summer. Except James Potter. James Potter was … moping.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" asked Peter.

"I'll tell you, Peter," James began. The dramatic flair in his voice was strong. "I'm afraid I'm still only known as a loveable prankster and not a rock star."

"James, please," Lily said.

"It's my lifelong ambition."

"It's been your dream for less than a year."

"But it's  _so important_."

Was it really that important? Eh, not so much. Not that music wasn't fun but he was really in it for the girls. Girl. Lily. Whatever.

The little group took their spot on the couch in the back corner of the common room – you can't just plan a prank out in the open – but the situation was kind of tight. It wasn't a very big couch. Fine for just four people but six may have been pushing it. After much fussing ( _"Don't sit on my lap you'll ruin my look!" "Sirius, your look is the school uniform. It's nothing special." "Marlene how could you."_ ) the arrangement led to the following: James, Lily on his lap, Remus, Sirius with his legs draped over Remus, and Peter with Marlene on his lap.

"Cozy," Peter said.

"This reminds me of that night over the summer we had to share a bed, James," Sirius said with a tone of nostalgia.

"You're a terrible bed partner, I feel sorry for the person you end up with. Evans, he stole my entire duvet. He already had one of his own."

"You strike me as more of the blanket thief, Potter, but I'll take your word for it," Lily retorted.

The others laughed but James smiled. He thought she'd be the blanket thief.

"Comfortable as my legs are, Evans, the dorm is not going to make itself a mess. I think I'll unpack before dinner."

Most of the others agreed and wandered up to the dormitories. Lily flopped back down on the couch when James moved and Sirius was spreading out as much as he possibly could. Lily gave him her infamous side eye when he put his feet on her legs. She pushed them to the floor but he just put them back.

"Just put your legs up the side and we'll both lay down." She was about to protest but it sounded pretty comfortable. And it was. "See how comfortable it is when we get rid of the dead weight."

"Did you just call your best friends dead weight?"

"First of all, this is a very comfortable couch and they were keeping me from laying on it. Second, don't let James fool you. Our love is strong. We cuddled, he didn't need the duvet."

"I want to be surprised."

"Nah, you don't."

"Do you think you could help me with something?"

Sirius shot up at that. "What could Lily Evans want from me?"

She looked around to make sure the others were still upstairs before sitting up herself. "I want to pull a prank and I need your help."

"Who do you want? My cousin? No, she won't be an easy target. Frank? You could pull off Frank."

Ever the expert mess maker, James was quick to reenter the common room. At this point neither Lily nor Sirius noticed. They were fixated, Lily not believing she was asking Sirius for help and Sirius so pleased with himself that she thought he could help. And at that moment …

"I want James."

He stuffed his tie in his mouth to keep from screaming and bolted back upstairs.

"You think you can pull a prank on James Potter?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I think  _we_  can pull a prank on James Potter."

"I'll humor you, Evans, what have you got so far?"

"That I want to pull a prank on James."

"Anything else?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Oh my god you're so lucky you have me."

The pair hi-fived, ready to hatch a scheme in the coming days while James was a floor above replaying  _I want James_  over and over again in his head.


End file.
